After Practice
by FallenStarof96
Summary: RosexScorpius one-shot. Rose and Scorpius return from their separate quidditch practices to their shared common room. They are plagued by thoughts and the feelings they have for one another that go far beyond friendly. Exploring those feelings they take that next step, taking them out of 'just friends' territory.


**(A/N: Here's a short one-shot about Rose and Scorpius getting together. I really just love this ship and the relationship these characters have. Hope you enjoy.)**

Scorpius, just finished with quidditch practice, collapsed on the couch in the Head boy and girl's private common room; his body was tired, too tired to even attempt taking off his quidditch gear. While his teammates complained about the sudden practice they all knew it was their last chance to straighten things out before the Quidditch Cup, though they were all confident in their playing abilities they also knew that the Gryffindor team would give them a run for their money. Scorpius was Capitan and had been lucky to convince the Gryffindor Capitan, Rose Wesley, to share the field with them. Since they were friends and shared Head duties they got along well, and as his only real competition in Quidditch and in class, she was always easily dragged into their arguments. After a small argument she had begrudgingly given him half the Quidditch pitch. Unknown to him, Rose had never planned to use the entire pitch so it wasn't much of an obstacle to her, but it was fun arguing with him.

Both teens were extremely competitive it was hard to believe that they were actually friends, though that was mostly due to their mutual friendship with Albus Potter. They were uneasy at first, family prejudices had overshadowed their own opinions, but by Christmas their first year they found they had so much in common that they truly enjoyed each other's company. They were now in their seventh years and recently Scorpius had been having feeling, ones that weren't usually associated with friendship, and that was starting to worry him. Things were consistent and he like the way their friendship worked; simple and easy. If he did something to mess that up he'd lose a great friend and possibly Albus too. Scorpius never knew how Albus would react to their argument, the few that actually got past the harmless and playful stage their arguments often took. But it'd been two months since she'd kissed him on the cheek, when they'd said goodbye for Christmas break, and he couldn't get that out of his head.

Her lips were soft and warm on his cool cheek, flushed equally from the cold and her kiss. She'd been so close he could smell cinnamon on her, and the crisp and clean smell of toothpaste; both smells followed her wherever she went. He'd analyzed and over analyzed what it could mean and he'd come to a realization, though not one about her feelings. He was now certain that he was harboring feelings for his best friend. And that scared him.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. She'd be back from her practice soon and it wouldn't do to be in the same room with her while he was having these thoughts. Just as his mind cleared of its Rose-induced fog, she walked through the door and into their shared common room. They smiled at each other but didn't speak right away. She was still in her Quidditch gear, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and cheeks flushed. He was right back where he started, thinking about his friend in a new light. Thinking that she'd left the common room he let out a groan, only to be startled when she spoke.

"Everything alright?" she asked looking over her shoulder as she stood with her hand resting on the doorknob to her bedroom.

"Wha- Y-yeah, fine." He stuttered, not daring a second glance at her, "just, a- a long practice is all."

"Scared to lose?" she taunted, sensing his discomfort though not sure where it was coming from but decided that teasing would get him out of whatever funk he seemed to be in.

"Never." He countered back, comfortable with their normal banter, thanking that she didn't seem to notice his awkwardness. Chuckling softly she pushed open the door, shutting it behind her, and effectively leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts once again.

It was sometime later, now nearing ten o'clock, and Scorpius was dazed and lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice the sound of Rose's door opening once again. Rose however did notice Scorpius, and was surprised to see him still there. Believing that he'd falling asleep she continued making her way to the bathroom, quietly so as to not wake him and have him see her in her night clothes. She was nearly at the bathroom door when Scorpius was brought out of his trance by the smell of her perfume, still clinging to her hair. She didn't notice and continued walking briskly to the bathroom.

But Scorpius saw her. It nearly stopped his heart but it also made it beat faster. She was in a blue crop top, the hem resting just above her belly button and the straps covering just a thin strip of skin on her shoulders. Her shorts were also blue, matching her eye color, and were _very _short. He could see the muscles in her arms, legs, and back as she made her way across the room. Her skin was pale and looked soft. Patches of freckles covered her body but they looked good, that and the red hair marked her as a Wesley. Her hair was now loose, falling in wavy locks, sweat making it stick to her neck and face. He couldn't see them but he knew her eyes were the same brilliant blue they always were; piercing when she was angry, misty when upset, deep and dark when lost in thought, and blinding when reading or playing Quidditch. He never realized just how much time he'd spent studying her but he did know that whatever her appearance, she was beautiful in his eyes.

Blushing slightly as she closed the bathroom door behind her, leaning her back against the cool wood. She shivered from the iciness of the door and the stone castle walls as the chills hit her bare skin, goose bumps breaking out along her arms and legs. Letting out a frustrated sigh she slipped down the door till she was sitting on the floor. She couldn't get the image of him, completely peaceful as he lay sprawled out on the couch. His white blond hair was tousled and windblown, his eyes, while currently closed, she knew were a blinding shade of grey. His arms, toned from years of practice, were stretched out, covering the back of the couch, were only accentuated by the quidditch pads he was still wearing. His face, while softer than his fathers angled bone structure, still had some significantly defined shape to his face. Rose often wondered if he ever thought about the kiss she gave him before Christmas break. She thought about it all the time, how surprisingly soft his skin was, how he smelled like mint and honey, and how he seemed to blush just as much as she did.

Trying to focus on what she came to the bathroom to do, Rose began the process of rinsing her hair out. She'd shower tomorrow morning before the game, but the sweat caked in her hair made it smell and stick uncomfortably to her skin. And the feeling of water slipping through her thick curly locks was exquisite. After brushing out any knots and feeling satisfied and refreshed she ventured back out to the common room.

She was once again presented with the view of an unconscious Scorpius sprawled out on the couch. Knowing he'd only complain about a stiff neck if he slept there she went over to wake him. Now standing right next to him she leaned over his body, mesmerized by the calm look on his face. She gently reached over him and brushed the bangs out of his eyes, her hand, now having its own mind, continued to trace the contours of his face till it rested on his shoulder. Of course it was at that moment, with her body hovering precariously over his and their faces inches apart, that Scorpius' eyes snapped open and focused on the lovely visage before him.

There was a barely there pressure on his shoulder and the strange feeling of someone watching him. Opening his eyes Scorpius was greeted with the lovely vision of Rose Wesley, hovering over him, her hair damp and hanging in loose ringlets, and her eyes bright with curiosity. This confused him because she was looking at him, what could possibly be so interesting.

"Rose?" he whispered, holding eye contact with the girl looking down at him.

"Hmm?" she replied in a dreamlike sense, her eyes weren't focused and it seemed she wasn't quite sure of her surroundings.

"What are you doing, Rose" he asked, trying to get her to focus. But she only blinked a few times and shook her head; droplets of water fell from her damp hair and landed on his shirt soaking through. Seeing that this was going nowhere fast he made a decision.

Rose was startled into reality when she noticed the sudden resolve in his eyes. Slightly afraid of what this could mean she tried to take a step back. But something stopped her. Following the line of her arm she saw that he had his hand covering hers where it was on his shoulder, effectively holding her in place. She looked back at his face when he started to lean forward. She was frozen as he hesitantly pressed a kiss to her lips, so gently that she wasn't even sure their lips had touched, but she could taste him. The residue of salt from sweating during practice, the mint that was key to his favorite tea, and the sweet honey of his favorite candies, which he always carried with him in the pocket of his robe.

Rose was pulled back to reality when she felt his tongue glide along the seam of her lips, a small moan escaping his lips when he tasted her. The spicy cinnamon she used in her tea, the berry Chap Stick she applied to keep her lips from being chapped by the cold weather, and the clean smell of soap left over from the soapy water she'd washed her hair with. Surprising them both, Rose allowed Scorpius to slide his tongue past her lips, letting out a short gasp at the sensation of his tongue rubbing against hers.

Still in a daze Rose allowed Scorpius to move her into a more comfortable position for both of them. Sitting up a bit Scorpius had a better angle to pull Rose forward until she was kneeling on the couch, straddling his legs. She was becoming more aware now and took some affirmative actions of her own. She sat down on his lap, her legs still straddling his, and pulled him close so their bodies were pressed together tightly. Both teens let out a quite groan from the contact.

They kissed for a long time, neither worried about the consequences now. Not worried about Quidditch, or losing their friendship, or even wondering what this was. They just sat on that soft sofa, kissing and innocently exploring each other. Soft touches and trailing grazes, and near silent gasps were as far as the two dared venture at this late hour. Before long they stilled, both exhausted from practices and school, and they stayed in that position the entire night, sleeping together in the most innocent sense of the term.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry to those who are waiting on my other stories this was just one stuck on my computer for months. I'm a bit stuck on the other stories waiting to be updated but I hope to get back on those ASAP. Thank you for reading and please review so I know how I'm doing.)**


End file.
